The Changers
by Eru Kan Riku
Summary: Bahaya? Ancaman? Penolong?Pahlawan? ketika bahaya mengancam dan kita membutuhkan pahlawan lalu sebagian dari kitan kan mengubah nasibnya? Changers are people who change their life for some target? what do you think about it? . Everything are changed (Semuanya Berubah!) /THINK again if you feel something differents/ /maybe everything has been changed?/
1. Prologue

**CAUTION!**

FF ini bisa menjadikan anda super jayus, lebe wal narsis.

Ati – ati kena serangan jantung dadakan, syok yang berlebihan, bibir mengkerut dahi keriput, asal jangan sok imut (?).

(Anonymus : AUTHOR KALO KAYAK GITU SIAPA YANG MAU BACA?!)

Yang pasti FF ini dapat menyebabkan senyum berlebihan, suara yang ga kekontrol, goyang cacing syle, kangker kejiwaan dsb.

"**PERHATIKAN ORANG SEKITAR ANDA!"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito (C) Aoyama Gosho

The Avenger (C) MARVEL

Pertama : Cerita dasar dari Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, & The Avenger yang saya re-mix jadi gaje* bin tije* wal ajaib. Thanks for all.

* * *

Mohon maklum apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan cerita. Cerita ini hanyalah Fiktif belaka.  
(chyah ellah, udah kyk sinetron aja)

* * *

**Jujur Aje ye... **Ni cerita kedua dari Eru Rikuso maaf klo kelamaan up date,maklum Eru sering ga modal pulsa buat nge up date (alibhy) thanks for keripik nya kemaren. Serkarang saya pindah rumah jadi ke Eru Kan Riku. Jadi Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**ALWAYS READING ALWAYS GITTING!**

(?!)

* * *

**The Changers**

Hallo kawan! Hm... kali ini Eru mao buat cerita baro... (emgnya kemarennya udh buat cerita), okey lanjut, mau tahou ceritanya... mari kita lihat(baca sih tepatnya)... XD

Suatu hari saat Ran dan Shinichi baru pulang sekolah.

Ran : emn..Shinichi... kau tahu kali ini author kita mau ngapain?

Shinichi : hm... apa ya? Mungkin membully kita lagi...

Ran : Hah?! Sungguh?

Author : Woy pada gie gossipin gua nih ceritanya!(ngacleng* dari langit)

Shinichi : Kenapa nanya ke saya? Kan situ yg buat cerita... (tampang datar)

Ran : Shinichi! (nada: shi-ichi). (Bertampang mengancam shinichi) o

Shinichi : Ya aku mengerti. (mengalah.. =.=)

Author : hahahai.. gtu dong! (LOL of Evil Win)

Shinichi : Ya sudah. Cepat mana naskah and prologuenya? (nyodorin tangan)

Author : huufh! Dasar cowok soK cool, ga bisa ngiliat orang seneng aja.. nih dah..(nemplokin naskah ke muka Shinichi)

Ran : Author-Sama... lebih baik kita mulai aja ya... (memediasikan keadaan)

Athor : Yes I know. LET'S BEGIN THE STORRY! (nunjuk ke arah kamera dengan jari telunjuk kanannya lalu menghilang)

Ran dan Shinichi : (menggeleng- gelengkan kepala)

Kamerapun menggelap

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**The Changers **

narasi bentar yaw! :D

Bumi... adalah tempat berbagai macam mahkluk hidup, tinggal, tumbuh, berkembang dan tak terkecuali hidup. Kita terlahir akan kelebihan dan kekurangan. Namun, entah kapan bahaya mengancam, tak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu. Dan ketika Bahaya Besar datang dan mengancam kehidupan di dunia, adakah dari kalian yang siap menghadapinya? Hem.. munkin tidak mungkin iya. Namun apakah kalian siap menerima hal itu? yah.. siapa yang tau... Tapi ada beberapa orang yang mau tak mau mereka harus siap dan menyadari bahawa merekalah yang akan menolong kita. Meskipun banyak perubahan yang harus di alami, baik FISIK (nampilin wajah Shinichi), SIFAT (nampilin wajah Kaito), TEMAN (nampilin wajah Saguru), LAWAN (nampilin wajah Heiji), PENGALAMAN (nampilin wajah Ran). 5 orang ini atau mungkin bisa kita sebut super hiro dekade inihm kurang menyakinkan... , para THE CHANGGERS-lah yang akan mempertaruhkan NYAWA (nampilin wajah Shinichi), NAMA BAIK (nampilin wajah Heiji), HARTA (nampilin wajah Saguru), REPUTASI (nampilin wajah Kaito), ORANG TERDEKAT (nampilin wajah Ran). They're THE CHANGERS!

kamera menggelap

kemudian nyala lagi... nyorot ke arah langit

(suara helicopter)

Repoter : Yak...Pomirsa di rumah dan di mana saja anda berada! Bisa kita lihat bahwa KID si pencuri berada di langit arah Timur dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter dari sini, dan bisa kita lihat para polisi dan Inspektur Nakamori sedang berjaga di depan sekitar berlian, aaaarjhhhhh... Kidto samaaaa... (kid tiba datang nyamber di depan kamera)  
KID : Selamat menikmati... (balik badan, cium tangan reporter) (terbang lagi...)

Reporter : (cengg'ok bentar) *o* Kidtooo...-saaamaaaa... */* (meleleh, goyang rumput. yak anda tahu kan bagaimana rumput yang bergoyang, Bayangkan!)

Kameramen : hey fokus (cemburu, cemburu getoh)

Reporter : (Over-melting) Kiiiddtooooo.. */*

(arah sorot cerita menuju Kid-sama yang terbang menuju Isnpektur Nakamori)

* * *

(Mata Inspektur Nakamori mengecil, sudut pandang matanya tepat menuju ke arah KID.)  
Inspektur Nakamori : BINGGO!

KID : (innocent smile)

Inspektur Nakamori : Come here PhantomKID!

KID menghilang tpat di depan Inspektur Nakamori dan seketika membuat Inspektur hyperaktiv itu menganga sejenak, dengan kabut yang meyelimuti tempat para polisi berserta Inspektur nakamori berada, dan... (baca : ni narator udh kayak suporter bola aja? Tiap kelakuan di omongin... (?) ) maksud lo apa Author?!

KID : I'm a Not PhantomKID! BUT, PHANTOM THIEF! REMEMBER THAT!  
(kabut mulai hilang)

Inspektur Nakamori : PHA?.. pha... KID? Dia? (menengok ke arah belakang) tidak mungkin? Kemana berliannya? (gelagepan*)

* * *

(di atas menara...)  
KID : Nakamori – San! OPPA GANG NAM STYLE ! Jeng jereng jeng jeng! Jeng jereng jereng jeng!(nari – nari kuda ala gang nam style, memamerkan hasil curiannya, dengan lidah menjulur, XP. Dia membalikan badannya dan menggoyang – goyangkan bokongnya, lalu terbang lagi!)  
Inspektur Nakamori : KID! (menggeram kesal, mengepalkan tangannya! ) Awas kau! (menengok ke arah anak buahnya) Hei kalian?! KENAPA MASIH DI SINI! CEPAT KEJAR! (nyopot sepatu , terus ngelempar ke arah anak buahnya.) *GUA GAPLOK JUGA NIH! RASAIN! CEPET KEJAR! ULAH CENG'O WAÉ! Sejak kapan tuan Inspektur Nakamori bisa make ya?

Polisi : a..aa.. iya (*ngibrit)

Inspektur Nakamori : Punya anak buah ga ada yang bisa di andelin! (mungut sepatunya)

TERNYATA SODARA – SODARA! Inspektur Nakamori masih sayang pada sepatunya!  
Inspektur Nakamori : Maksud lo apa narator?! Mau dapet cap gratis dari sepatu gua?! (Bad-mood)

hehehe.. peace... CABUT!

* * *

IN OTHER SITUATION!

Sonoko : Kid- to –Sama?! Sugoi! (nganga... blushing)

Reporter : Yak pomirsa telah kita lihat tadi Para polisi termasuk Inspektur Nakamori GAGAL mencegah aksi dari The Master Of Thief, Phantom Thief, KID wal ganteng, wal charming, wal unyu aku cinta kamu mumumu... ... :*

Kameramen : Whoy live! di benaknya serasa 100 batu nisan menimpa kepalanya

Kameramen : Whoy narator! Isi benak gue ga ush di umbar – umbar juga kalie!

Reporter : eh iya lupa, (balik badan, benerin syle. Balik lagi)yak ternyata upaya polisi masih belum bisa mengalahkan kecerdikan Phantom Thief KID, dan memang susah sekali memberikan kemamanan tingkat tinggi yang di karenakan antusias masyarakat, mari kita tanya kepada narasumber... permisi...

Sonoko : Ah iya... ada apa ya?(senyum – senyum narsis gara – gara merasa di shooting)

Reporter : hm.. kalau boleh tau dengan nona siapa ini...

Sonoko : oh nama saya Sonoko, Suzuki Sonoko.

Reporter : oh... soukka... yak pomirsa sakarang kita memiliki nara sumber yang mungkin anda juga kenal, anak tuan Suzuki, Suzuki Sonoko. Baik, nona Sonoko, bisa anda ceritakan apa yang membuat anda kesini? Lalu bagai mana perasaan anda dan pendapat anda atas aksi Polisi vs KID kali ini, nona?

* * *

In Ran's House Sittuation

Ran : Conan – kun, cepatlah tidur! Matikan tv ya! (menyuci piring)

Conan : Hai, Ran – Neechan! (menuju ruang tv)

TV : Reporter : oh... soukka... yak pomirsa sakarang kita memiliki nara sumber yang mungkin anda juga kenal, anak tuan Suzuki, Suzuki Sonoko. Baik, nona Sonoko, bisa anda ceritakan apa yang membuat anda kesini? Lalu bagai mana perasaan anda dan pendapat anda atas aksi Polisi vs KID kali ini, nona?

Conan : Ran – Neechan, Sonoko – San ada di tv!

Ran : Conan – kun, kan sudah ku suruh untuk mematikan tv lalu tidur, kenapa malah nonton tv! (menghampiri conan tanpa memerhatikan tv)

Conan : Tapi, Ran – Neechan... itu kan kak Sonoko – San...

Ran : Itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan sedang pergi ke suatu hotel bersama keluarganya! Jadi tidak mungkin dia ada di... (terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal, lalu menoleh ke arah tv)

TV : Sonoko : haaah... dia itu MY CHARMING! Saya datang ke sini tentu saja untuk melihat Kid-to –Sama nan ganteng dan Charming itu, perasaan saya sangat senang dan puas akan aksi KID –Sama, dan biasa aja ama aksinya para polisi yang always gagal, pendapat... Always KID – SAMAAAAAAAAAA... */* (Blushing, sambil nari – nari goyang rumput)  
TV : Reporter : ER-THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*... DAH... XD

Ran : Ga... ga mungkin... (deketin tv, guncang – guncangin tv bentar) *amazink?!

Conan : (benak conan) hah, orang itu... URUSAI BAKA USAGI!

Ran : (melongo menatap tv, dan terduduk di sova dengan tampang syok) ada apa ini?

Conan : (duduk di sebelah Ran) hm.. sepertinya Kid si pencuri beraksi lagi... (cari kesempatan)

Ran : Conan – kun! Kau kan besok harus masuk sekolah! Cepat tidur! Besok kau belum libur kan?!

Conan : i..iya sih tapi kak Ran, kan besok hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas, tolong izinkan aku kak Ran!

Ran : Tapi kau harus tetap masuk sekolah! Cepat tidur aku tak mau telat karena membangunkanmu... (mencari – cari alasan yang membuatnya tidur)

Conan : Neechan... tapi aku ingin mengetahui masalah ini. Nanti aku malah ga bisa tidur semalaman..  
Ran : Conan – Kun...

Conan : Please

Ran : Tidak

Conan : Nee... chann.. (suara sedih)

Ran : sudahlah tidur, aku janji aku akan merekamnya di otakku untuk ku ceritakan padamu besok pagi, lalu kau juga bisa bertanya lagsung dengan Sonoko kan?  
Conan : sungguh (matanya mulai berbinar)

Ran : Hai.. Conan – kun. Sekarang kau puas, nah tidurlah dengan nyenyak. :D (hatinya mulai tersentuh melihat muka conan yang memelas tadi, dan hatinya pun mulai lega ketika melihat binar – binar kebahagiaan di mata conan)

Conan : tapi... kakak juga jangan malam – malam ya... (mulai menuju kamar , dan membuka pintu kamar. Saat masih di ambang pintu dia masih sempat melambaikan tangannya) Daah Nee-chan! Janji ya! Tapi Nee-chan juga jangan lupa istirahat! (tersenyum senang dan masuk kamar, lalu menutup pintunya)

Ketika Ran menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengucap janji, dia pun tak mengingkarinya...

Ran : Aku harus mengingat ini... (memfokuskan segalanya pada acara itu)

* * *

- 2 jam berlalu-

Dengan mata nyaris 5 watt, dia mengingat acara tv itu sampai habis

Ran : OAAAHMM... akhirnya! Sudah, selesailah tugasku, matikan dan tidur! (Mematikan tv, dengan sempoyongan memasuki kamar tidurnya.)

Conan : (di balik pintu kamarnya) Arigatou Ran... (menuju ranjangnya dan tertidur.)

* * *

(Terlihat gambar kehancuran di mana – mana)

Somone : HEI! YOU'RE The changgers! Only you that will save this Earth! Protect our earth, our world! You're the Changers!

Ran, Conan, Heiji, Saguru, Kaito, & Suichi: " Haah?! What is that? What the...? what's the meaning of this?! (bangun sesaat dari tidur).

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

_Hm...Ekhm... ini dia saat say thanks again_

_Thank's to : _

_- Revantio  
- Guardian of Mineral_

_(Berkat ide gila dan rusuhnya)_

* * *

Kamuse bahase Erue Storiye Due Chaptere One!

Gaje = ga jelas

Tije = tidak jelas apa bedanya? :O

Ngacleng bahasa apaan coba? = Muncul tiba – ... begitulah

Nyopot = Melepas

GUA GAPLOK JUGA NIH! RASAIN! CEPET KEJAR! ULAH CENG'O WAÉ! = Saya pukul juga nih! Rasakan! Cepat kejar! Jangan bengong terus!

Amazink = Amazing

gelagepan = sangat kebingungan

ER-THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE = RT as Re-tweet

#yang lainnya sudah mengerti kan?#

*klo engga review/mengirim keripik ajach*

maaf kalo bahasanya manyngual atau rujak alias campur – campur. v - . – v

* * *

...MOHON KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah;;;;;

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers_

#Mohon sabar menanti episode selanjutnya#

Emn... saya lupa mao ngomong apa lagi... hehehe...

* * *

Bagi yang ga sabar... baca aja dulu ya... summarynya... Nih Eru kasih gratis buat para Readers kuh tercinteh!

* * *

_(Next Chapter... Chapter 1)_

_Ran : Hei Sonoko... tadi malam aku mimpi aneh... aku di panggil... apa ya maksudnya ya?_

__Mungkinkah itu?__

_Conan : Ran – Neechan... maukah kau ceritakan itu?_

_Ran: ... Eeeng... sebaiknya... aku ceritakan saja pesananmu tadi malam ya?! Mumpung ada Sonoko juga.. iyakan sonoko..._

__Gak... gak..mungkin... mimpi itu gak mungkin__

"_Truttt...trutt..."_

_Ayumi : Conan – kun hp-mu... (heran)_

_Conan : Eeeah.. iya... em... Kobayashi – Sensei ... bolehkan aku mengangkatnya? Sepertinya ini penting..._

_Ibu kobayasi : Jika iya mau bagaimana lagi? Lekaslah!_

_Conan : Hai! Arigatou Kobayashi - Sensei_

__Apa dia mengalami hal yang sama?__

_Conan : Moshi – Moshi?!_

_Heiji : Hei.. Kudo?! Kau merasakan kejadian/mimpi aneh tadi malam?_

__ BINGGO!__

_Aoko : Kaito – kun kau kenapa merenung terus? Kalian.. kau dan Hakuba juga? Kalian kenapa?_

_Kaito & Hakuba : Apa? Ga... gamungkin... (saling lirik)_

_Aoko : Tuh kan! Mencurigakan!_

__ Kenapa dia juga?__

_Jodie : Kau kenapa Suichi ? ada masalah? Atau kurang enak badan?_

_Suichi : Entah... semalaman aku tak bisa tidur, ada mimpi yang tak ku mengerti hingga saat ini.._

_Jodie : Bolehkah ku tahu?_

__Hm.. apa hanya aku yang menghayal? Tapi...__

_Ai : Ini obat ciptaan ku yang terbaru, ku ingin kau mencobanya makanya ku panggil kau kemari..._

_Conan : Baru?_

_Ai : Try it now..._

_Conan: But, (di jejelin obat sama Ai) "glek"... Choooo,,,Cotto... my,...my..body? wait... hei Ai? Is it ok?AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH..._

_Ai : Hm.. it work... ? ..._

_Conan : mmmmhymy... MY BODDYYY... AAARRRGGHHH! " BRUK!"_

_Ai : k-k- KUDO – Kun!?_

_Profesor : Kudo!_

__Ahh... It's me? I'm awake? I'm still alive? But, Where am I?!__

__You're The Changers!__

__Nani?!__

_(Let's wait the next chapter) _


	2. Chapter 1 Everything are changed

**CAUTION!**

FF ini bisa menjadikan anda super jayus, lebe wal narsis.

Yang pasti FF ini dapat menyebabkan senyum berlebihan, ayan, guling-guling, suara yang ga kekontrol, goyang cacing syle, kangker kejiwaan dsb.

"**PERHATIKAN ORANG SEKITAR ANDA!"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito (C) Aoyama Gosho

The Avenger (C) MARVEL

Pertama : Cerita dasar dari Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, & The Avenger yang saya re-mix jadi gaje* bin tije* wal ajaib. Thanks for all.

* * *

Mohon maklum apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan cerita. Cerita ini hanyalah Fiktif belaka.  
(chyah ellah, udah kayak sinetron aja)

* * *

**Jujur Aje ye... **Ni cerita lanjutan cerita kedua dari Eru Rikuso maaf klo kelamaan up date,Kemarin Eru hiatus and banyak proyek... ampun.. (sujud) sekarang Eru sebisa mungkin membuat cerita yang asik. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. -/\-

**ALWAYS READING ALWAYS GITTING!**

(?!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Everything are changed_**

_(Semuanya Berubah?!)_

_/THINK again if you feel something differents/_

_/maybe everything has been changed?/_

* * *

(Terlihat gambar kehancuran di mana – mana)

Somone : HEI! YOU'RE The changgers! Only you that will save this Earth! Protect our earth, our world! You're the Changers!

Ran, Conan, Heiji, Saguru, Kaito, & Suichi: " Haah?! What is that? What the...? what's the meaning of this?! (bangun sesaat dari tidur).

* * *

Suatu pagi saat Conan sedang bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

"Kejadian tadi malam... mimpi itu? apakah itu pertanda? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Conan pada dirinya sendiri. (kebanyakan nonton ramalan kli yea?) Conan terus memikirkan hal itu, sepertinya kejadian tadi malam telah mengganjal pikirannya. Di sela-sela kebengongannya...

"He Conan bisa lebih cepet ga sih? Jangan bengong wae!" Samber Sonoko memecahkan suasana, yang ternyata sudah berkacak pinggang dan cengengesan di depan pintu.

"eh iya, maaf kak" jawab Conan dengan nada _sok imut_ sambil berlari menuju Ran dan Sonoko.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat juga...

.

.

.

"Ayah aku berangkat ya!" seru Ran sambil menutup pintu apartement.

"Ya Om, berangkat ya!" timbal Sonoko yang udah ngibrit ke jalan.

"Ho'oh-Ho'oh sono-sono! Ntar telat!" balas Kogoro dari balik pintu.

.

.

Dan mereka pun mulai menyusuri jalan...

.

.

.

"Apakah hari ini tidak terasa aneh?ah ga mungkin..." batin Conan mulai berkonflik ria (cieellah), dia kepikiran dia mereasa ada yang kurang dari biasanya.." apa Cuma perasaanku aja? Tapi.. maksudnya apa ya? Tau ah pusing..." gumam Conan dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan

" Hei Sonoko... tadi malam aku mimpi aneh... aku di panggil... apa ya maksudnya ya?" samber Ran polos to the pont. Serentak kata-katanya membuat Sonoko dan Conan terbelalak.

"Haah apaaa?!" Seru Conan syok berat, "mungkinkah?" samber batin Conan yang ga mau kalah sama mimik wajah Conan yang udah kayak Troll.

"eh Conan... ga apa-apa kok..." Ran pun mulai menghentikan kata-katanya dan tanpa sadar dia telah menunjukan ekspersi yang tak mendukung.

"Ran – Neechan... maukah kau ceritakan itu?" samber Conan nyeplos dengan suara dan tampang sok imut namun tak bisa menutupi kecemasan dan keingintahuannya.

"Apasih kamu! Bukan urusan kamu.. ini tuh urusan cewe!" timbal Sonoko ga slow.

"Pleaase..." balas Conan memelas.

"Udah ah.. kamu ngelama-lamain tau... udah sana jalan yang cepet.. jangan ngalangin jalan... Kepo aja nih!"seru sonoko dengan nada yang berwujut KRES (#).

"ah..gitu ah... ga temen ah...gitu... " balas Conan mulai pundung (wih orang jenius bisa pundung?).

"Ahahaha... kalian ini sudah-sudah ga penting kok... ... Eeeng... sebaiknya... aku ceritakan saja pesananmu tadi malam ya?! Mumpung ada Sonoko juga..kau juga bisa bertanya padanya tentang kronology yang sebenarnya padanya... sambil sonoko?..." sela Ran mencoba memediasi.

Sudut pandang Conan sedikit teralihkan, "Ah iya deh ide bagus" jawab Conan dengan nada sedikit kecewa, didengarkannya semua pengamatan Ran dan pendapat Sonoko. Namun pendapat sonoko tak ada yang penting isinya semua hanyalah pujian pada KID. KID-sama datang dengan gagahnya, charming lah.. dia pergi dengan indahnya, trik-trik yang keche badai... semua itu ga penting sampai-sampai muka Conan sangat masam seakan ingin berkata "LE DAFUQ". Di sisi lain Ran hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Tapi... kali ini aksinya berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sedikit berbeda" terang Sonoko menegakhiri ceramahnya.

"haah aneh? Aneh apanya? Kenapa?" samber Conan ga selow sambil mendekat pada sonoko.

"haahehho! Congean bukan? Ya gitu... aneh, ga kayak KID- sama biasanya." Jawab Sonoko agak emosi.

"Ohhh..." balas Conan menyerah.

"..." sonoko pasang muka troll, "ngerti tah?"

"engga"balas Conan polos sambil geleng-geleng.

"azzzdft..." Sonoko kesal lalu pasang muka wtf.

Pembicaraan itu pun berakhir pada ujung yang masih tak jelas.

* * *

Suasana di kelas Conan...

"Hei Conan kau punya rencana musim panas?" sahut Mitsuhiko, membuyarkan lamunan Conan.

"ah apa?" jawab Conan bingung clingak-clinguk.

"ahahaha.." sambung Ai yang hanya tertawa sambil menyelesaikan tugas patungnya.

"bah.. kau tau yang di bicarakan mereka itu Ai?" bisik Conan dengan muka merah malu karena ke-congeannya.

"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget!?" jawab Ai dengan tengilnya.(eaa alay mode on)

"Jiah mulai-mulai dah wabah alay!" balas Conan dengan raut muka flat.

"baik-baik, ku ulangi, kata mereka, apa kau punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas kali ini Conan Edogawa?" timbal Ai sambil menekankan nama CONAN EDOGAWA.

"oooh.. ga... trus?" jawab conan simpel. Mendengar kata-kata Conan tadi, serentak teman-temannya memukul kepalanya sambil protes kesal.

"KAU! KAMI SUDAH PANJANG LEBAR BICARA JAWABNYA ENTENG?!BENAR-BENAR!" amuk Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi. Sedangkan Ai hanya ikut memukul kepala Conan.

"truttt...truut.t.." dering hp Conan.

"Gomen" sambung Conan sambil ngelus-ngelus 4 benjol di kepalanya,ia tidak sadar hpnya berdering.

"Conan-Kun hp-mu!" seru Ayumi heran.

"eeh..." serentak Conan kaget dan langsung mengeluarkannya, ia langsung berlari menuju ibu Kobayashi, "emn... Kobayashi- Sensei bolehkah aku mengangkatnya? Sepertinya ini penting..."

"eh... Jika iya mau bagaimana lagi, Lekaslah." seru ibu Kobayashi cepat.

"Arigato... Kobayashi-sensei!" balas Conan yang langsung ngibrit ke luar kelas.

Setelah berada **di pojok sudut sisi **(ga efektif, jangan di tiru, bisa dimarahin guru . baca= ajaran sesat) lorong sekolah nan sepi (lebe amat ya?) dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Heiji? Apa dia mengalami hal yang sama?" gumam Conan pada dirinya sambil melihat nama penelepon, "Moshi-moshi?" seru Conan kepada seseorang di balik pembicaraannya.

"Hei KUDO lama sekali sih ngangkatnya?!" amuk Heiji yang ga ketahan.

"Gomen. Udah, to the point aja! Maksud lu nelepon apa?!" balas Conan yang males bertele-tele.

"Hei Kudo apa kau merasakan kejadian atau mimpi aneh tadi malam?" seru Heiji dari balik telepon.

"haah, mimpi apa? CIUS? ENERAN? MIAPA? Kayaknya gue engga deh. Tapi, hal itu mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi pagi? Basa kau ceritakan?" samber Conan syok + HISTERIS!

"MIE ACEH!(wih... kenal dari mana ya?) slow bro... meni syok bin alayers begitu" jawab Heiji sediit heran, "AH! Atau kau mendapatkan kejadian yang sama?!"ceplos Heiji.

" SOK TAU BENGET DEH! Udah to the point aja. Lu mau ngomong apa?!" jawab Conan sok biasa.

"njeh –njeh Kudou-sama!" balas Heiji menurut, "wokeh begini, gua kemaren mimpi, tapi kayak nyata banget, otomatis gua syok.."

"Wait.,.,. wait... bukan HOROR kan?" putus Conan.

"emang kenapa?" balas Heiji polos.

"Gak, lanjutin." Balas Conan ngeles kata-kata ceplosannya.

"trus... gua kayak ngeliat bumi tuh ancur banget..."lanjut Heiji sambil berpikir keras.

"yes, kayak muka lu kan?" putus Conan tanpa basa-basi.

"GAK GITU JUGA! MAU DI LANJUTIN GA?!" Heiji mulai emosi bung! Capsnya JEBOL!

"yayaya.. sorry...lanjut-lanjut..." balas Conan males nyari ribut.

"trus gua di panggil namanya... trus suara yang manggil gua itu bilang kalo gua bakal nyelametin dunia (cia ellah sok banget ya?) nah di situ gua sempet liat elu,Ran, KID, Saguru,Suichi bersama seperti sebuah tim solid, nah kalo gua gabung, kata suara yang manggil gua kita di sebut 'THE CHANGGER!',ngerti ga?haaahhahhaahh..." jawab Heiji panjang lebar sampe doer and lupa nafas.

"... BINGGO! WIH SAMA KAYAK GUA!" seru Conan ga kontrol, untung aja dia udah pindah tempat jadi di WC.

"GAK USAH PAKEK TOAK JUGA KALI!"sambung Heiji yang ikut-ikutan ga selow."Well lu tadi bilang kayaknya ga ada pas gua nanya pertama-tama."

"wiiih... pan gua belon tau mimpi apa yang lu omongin, bisa aja yang lu omongin mimpi ketemu 'JACK THE RAPER!' ato ga 'ARSENE LUPIN' ato yang super JACK POT 'SHERLOCK HOLMES'gitu? wih keche badai katharina shalala dumdum ulala kan!" (baca= Conan kesambet) balas Conan tanpa jeda.

"huakakakakakakakak! Jiahelah kebanyakan nonton & baca Sherlock Holmes, lu!" balas Heiji sambil ber-LOL ria.

"jia lu pan tau sendiri...secara gua gituloh, Well lu mau cerita or ngomong apa lagi?" balas Conan sambil nangkring di atas closet. (baca=jongkok tepatnya)

"Besok ada acara?" tanya Heiji, sambil nyender di tembok kamarnya.

"Gak, kenapa?" tanya Conan yan sudah melompat dari posisi jongkoknya tadi.

"besok kita ketemuan di Tropical Land jam 08.30, di depan pintu masuk ya." Seru Heiji semangat.

"Ya, sudah dulu ya..." jawab Conan yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Tutut..Ku...dooo... -_-" samber Heiji, namun perkataannya terpotong,

"tuuuut...tuuutt..." Conan pun mematikan hpnya.

"sialan dia udah matiin, kan belum kelar." amuk Heiji di dalam kamarnya kepada ponselnya, seakan ia lupa bahwa Conan masih sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sisi lain Conan yang sangat lama kembali ke kelasnya tak lepas akan layangan berbagai macam pertanyaan...

"permisi" sapa Conan dengan wajah innocent memasukkan hp ke saku celananya, dan sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke kelas.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Bu Kobayashi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ke kamar kecil bu.." jawab Conan memelas.

"selama ini?" tanya Bu Kobayashi lagi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, seperti seorang peintrogasi.

"maaf... tadi habis di telepon aku pergi ke kamar kecil dulu bu..." balas Conan semakin memelas.

"Yasudah sana duduk! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, hari ini kita akan pulang cepat." seru Bu Kobayashi kepada murid-muridnya, terutama Conan.

.

.

Mendengar hal itu Conan langsung melesat ke bangkunya, yak dia juga tak luput dari pertanyaan yang di layangkan oleh teman-temannya, sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya ia menjawab semua pertanyaan ribet dari temannya nan complicated.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Hakuba dan Kaito sedang bengong entah memikirkan apa.

"Kaito – kun kau kenapa merenung terus? Kalian.. kau dan Hakuba juga? Kalian kenapa?" seru Aoko memecahkan keheningan.

"Haah?! APA?!" seru Hakuba dan Kaito bersamaan di sertai saling lirik yang mencurigakan.

"Tuh kan!Mencurigakan!" seru Aoko sambil melirik kedua orang itu.

"..." Hakuba dan Kaito seakan memikirkan sesuatu sejenak suasana hening.

"Hiiiii... itu jelas sekali! Mengerikan! Ga mungkin!" seru Aoko sambil sedikit merinding.

Hakuba dan Kaito saling lirik, mereka juga saling merasa aura aneh mengganjal.

"HENTIKAAAAN! JAUHI KAITOKU!" suasana hening yang kelam itu pecah akan teriakkan Akako.

"haaah?! Apaaan?!" seru Hakuba dan Kaito bersamaan, saling lirik...(baca= baru Connect) "... . . ." "brak!" Hakuba dan Kaito ngegebrak meja " Wait?! Yang kalian maksud... jangan – jangan..." seru Hakuba dan Kaito bersamaan lagi yang seakan menyadari sesuatu serentak membuat suasana mendadak hening, "ANJEEEEERRR... GUA GAK MAU SAMA LOOOOO! ZIJZAI! HOEKS! GUA MASIH WARAS!"

"GUA YA! LO GAK! SEGALA MIKIRIN GUA KAN!LIRIK-LIRIK LAGI! MENJIJIKAN!" seru Kaito sambil berdiri di atas mejanya.

"ENAK AJA YA LO BICARA! GUA BENGONG GAK MIKIRIN LO TAU! LO NYA AJA KALI YANG KE-GE-ER-AN!" samber Hakuba gak mau kalah, sambil serentak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"IDIH! KAKEK-KAKEK ENCOK KOPROL GE TAU KALO NYAMPE KIAMAT GUA GA BAKAL SUKA AMA LO! LO-NYA AJA YANG KE-GE-ER-AN!" balas Kaito sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hakuba.

"Eeeeh... SOTOY LU, GUA SUKA SAMA LU MAH KELAINAN! LO SUKA SAMA GUA GAK ILMIAH!" sambung Hakuba layaknya ilmuan presentasi.

"LO YA BENER-BENER! KALO NGEFANS SAMA GUA NGOMONG DONG!(ngibasin rambut sok keche padahal alay) GA USAH FANATIK GAJE GITU! TIJE BANGET TAU GAK?" seru Kaito makin kekanak-kanakan.

"IDIH! NAJIZ!CUEH! LO TUH YANG NGEFANS SAMA GUA! FANATIK CUMAN DIEM-DIEM! MENAKUTKAN! UWLEEEE...!" samber Hakuba sambil mencibir dan mulai nunjuk-nunjuk Kaito.

"EEEEEHHH! UDAH DONG! UDAH... IYA-IYA.. LO BERDUA GAK MAHO! TAPI BISA DIEM GA? Sekalinya diem gak ngapa-ngapain kayak batu, sekalinya ngomong bisanya berantem." Seru Aoko memediasi layaknya ustazah. Serentak kata-kata Aoko sukses membekap mulut gandeng Kaito yang gak ke kontrol.

"AU NIH! HAKUBA GANDENG AJA, BIASANYA DIEM KAYAK BATU SEKARANG GANDENG, PADA KESAMBET APA SIH? KAMU JUGA NIH KAITO-KUN BIASANYA GA BENGONG MEMBATU AMPE LUMUTAN GITU, KAMU KESAMBET APA SIH?" (eeaa.. kamu... ceketew) samber Akako yang sedikit bingung wal keppo. Sukses membuat Hakuba terdiam membatu.

" ah tidak, tidak penting untukmu tau, nenek sihir! Uwleee..." balas Kaito sambil mencibir lalu loncat dan langsung duduk pada kursinya dengan posisi ter 'PWE', yaitu bersender dengan kedua tangan yang di silangkan di belakang kepala.

"Kaito-kun! Aku bukan NENEK SIHIR!" balas Akako sambil muter-muter gaje.

"Ya lagian gua males buang-buang waktu melakukan hal bodoh nan tak ilmiah ini." timbal Hakuba dengan nada memancing bin tengil, sambil bergerak duduk pada bangkunya dan mulai berpikir lagi.

"apa maksud lo?" balas Kaito sambil noleh.

"lo dan semua kelakuan lo itu ga ilmiah. Puas?" balas Hakuba yang cuman noleh doang.

"KALIAN BERISIK BANGET SIH?! NTAR JATUH CINTA BENERAN LHO! UDAH DAMAI GA LO BERDUA!" ancam Aoko dan Akako sukses membuat perang itu selesai dan bergencatan senjata.

Selesainya adu mulut itu Hakuba dan Kaito kembali bengong dan berpikir.

* * *

Namun seperti yang kalian tahu, mimpi aneh itu tidak hanya terjadi pada mereka. Masih ada seseorang lagi yang merasakan mimpi itu. Yah benar satu orang lagi itu adalah...

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Shuichi? Ada masalah? Atau kau kurang enak badan?" sapa Jody cemas serentak kata – katanya membangunkan Shuichi dari dunia lamunannya.

"ah... Entahlah semalaman aku tak bisa tidur, ada mimpi yang tak bisa ku mengerti hingga saat ini..." jawab Shuichi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Bolehkah ku tahu?" sambung Jody penasaran sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat duduk Shuichi.

"emn... gimana ya..." balas Shuichi sambil mikir.

"jika kau sampai kepikiran begini pasti mimpi yang kau alami adalah mimpi penting, bagaimana?" timpal Jody yang udah semangat ngedengerin.

"Wuidihhhh... ga deh.. bahaya.. takut kejadian... gaapa-apakok... slow-slow... ntar kalo udah mood and waktunya tepat mungkin bakal aku ceritain ya..." balas Shuichi sambil keringet dingin membayangkan mimpinya menjadi nyata.

"well... of course, itu prifasi kamu kan.. selow aja.. oke aku pergi dulu ya.. kalo ada apa-apa atau terjadi sesuatu atau butuh bantuan kau bisa panggil atau meminta bantuan padaku juga kok. See ya..." balas Jody sambi melangkah pergi menjauh.

"Mimpi itu?kalau itu benar? Tapi bagaimana aku menemukan partnerku yang lainnya ya?" gumam Shuichi dalam sepi sambil perlahan memikirkan jalan keluar permasalahan itu.

Disisi Conan...

"hei Kudo, mau main ke rumah profesor?" bisik Ai kepada Conan sambil berjalan pulang.

"ohohhohoho pasti, kau kan sudah hafal jadwal liburan gua." Balas Conan santai.

"yayaya... bagus... nanti cobain obat buatan gua ya..." sambung Ai santai.

"Sipokeh."balas Conon sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh Conan besok ga ada acara kan? Kita main yuk!" seru Genta dan Mitsuhiko semangat.

"Iyatuh.. kan seru.. Ai-chan juga ikut ya...!" sambung Ayumi tanpa jeda.

"yah.. kalo gua belom tau ya... mungkin bisa... tapi kalo bocah yang atu ini sih kayaknya ga bisa.." jawab Ai sambi cengengesan.

"Gua ga bisa.." jawab Conan dengan tatapan kosong pada suatu arah, "besok gua ada janji." sambungnya sambil menolehkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya.

"yaah... janji sama siapa?" balas Genta dan Ayumi kecewa.

"Heiji-san." jawab Conan simple.

"kau tadi ngeliatin apa sih, serius banget?" tanya Mitsuhiko heran. (baca= satu-satunya yang sadar Conan bengong)

"Emang Conan kenapa?" timbal Ayumi polos.

"oh..itu.." Conan menunjuk reklame pemutaran film di sebuah gedung bioskop.

"THE AVENGGERS?" tanya Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi bersamaan.

"iya itu film apaan sih? Kayaknya iklannya ampe kemana-mana?" Conan malah balik nanya.

" film super hero Amerika gitu, buatan Marvel. Katanya emang menggemparkan seluruh dunia."

"ooh.. begitu.. jadi pengen nonton..." seru Conan sambil ngeliatin reklame, "tapi...gua assan pernah ngeliat & ngedenger kata-kata the avengger tapi di mana ya?" gumam Conan pada batinnya.

"yuk..nonton yukk..." seru Genta memecahkan lamunan Conan.

"ah kapan?" tanya Ayumi semangat.

"terserah yang kalian bisanya kapan. Ya gak Genta?" jawab Mitsuhiko semangat.

"iya" sambung Genta dengan mata berbinar.

"aku izin dulu ya..." sahut Ayumi polos,

"yoyoy.. kalo kalian gimana? Ai? Conan?" tanya Mitsuhiko dan Genta kompak.

"gua gak tau deh, masih banyak proyek nih.." jawab Ai sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"emn.. gua pengen tapi belum tau kapan punya jadwal free." Sambung Conan sambil berpikir dengan tatapan kosong.

"heem..ya sudah lah... kita liat aja nanti..ya gak? Hehehe..." timbal Mitsuhiko memediasi.

"iya bener tuh!" timpal Genta,

* * *

Ketika tiba di persimpangan jalan yang memisahkan tujuan merka semua..

.

.

"eh aku duluan ya... daah.." seru Ayumi yang mulai meninggalkan mereka ber -4.

"eh Mitsuhiko jadi ga?" seru Genta sambil menyenggol badan Mitsuhiko.

"oh iya main, jadi-jadi... ayo... eh Ai, Conan kita duluan yaaa..." seru Mitsuhiko yang sudah menarik Genta pergi.

"iya..." jawab Ai dan Conan bersamaan mengakhiri perdebatan liburan itu.

"Hei jadi kan ke rumah profesor?" tanya Ai semangat.

"ya iyalah.. masa yaiyadonk!" balas Conan nyentrik. "Ayo.."

* * *

Well... mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di rumah profesor... refleks melihat sova Conanpun langsung duduk dan senderan di sova itu sedangkan Ai langsung melesat ke laboratoriumnya dan mengambil kotak obat..

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

Conan masih asyik mennyelonjorkan kakinya di atas sova sambil bersender dan menonton tv, sedangkan Ai barusaja menghampiri Conan dan memanggilnya.

"hm...apa hanya aku saja yang menghayal? Tapii..." gumam Conan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi!" Ai menepuk pundak Conan serentak membuat Conan langsung duduk.

"apa sih?" tanya Conan syok+heran.

"hehehehe.. nih!" seru Ai sambil nyodorin botol obat.

"apaan nih?" tanya Conan asaan orang amnesia.

"obat elu, obat..obat.. yang tadi gua ceritain... lupa?" balas Ai geregetan.

"iya." Jawab Conan simple.

"Jhiah ellah elu... Ini obat buatan gua terbaru..gue kan pengen lu nyoba.. lu juga pengen kan... makanya gua panggil elu kesini sekalian jadwal lu absen ke rumah profesor..." sambung Ai panjang lebar.

"Baru..." balas Conan enteng. "eh SERIUS!"

"perlu gua ulangi?" balas Ai flat.

"iya." Sambung Conan polos.

"Fuuuft... okeh...CONAN!" seru Ai memualai mengulang segalanya.

"APA?" jawab Conan sok Afika.

"Ada yang baru lho!" sambung Ai polos.

"Yang Baru? APA?" jawab Conan sok polos.

"OBAT ANTI RACUN APTX yang kita minum gara-gara si GIN geblek." sambung Ai pasang muka troll.

"ohh..okeh gua ngerti..(kebanyakan mikir jadi agak lemot gini?), mana?" tanya Conan sambil nyodorin tangan.

Ai bergerak mendekati Conan sambil mengambil dua tablet obat... "try it now!" seru Ai sambil ngejejelin obat ke mulut Conan... yang satunya lagi di ambil Conan di pegang sama dia buat jaga-jaga...

"But, (di jejelin obat sama Ai) "glek"... Choooo,,,Cotto... my,...my..body? wait... hei Ai? Is it ok?AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH..." seru Conan menjelang Sakau.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! ** Adegan SAKAU dimulai...

"hmm... it work?" gumam Ai sambil senyum-senyum.

" BABABABAAAA BADAN GUAAAA... KEBAKAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN NNNN LO NGAPAIN GUA AIIII!" seru Conan ga selow, teriakannya nan eksotis sukses membuat ai heran dan takut gagal.

"k..k...KUDO-KUN!" teriak Ai nan menggelegar cetar membahana badai.

"lololooLOOOO..NAANAAGNGAAAPAAAIIINNNGUAAAA ...ITUUUU OBAT APAAAN?! GGUAAA AAYYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ...PAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS SSSSSSSS!MELELEH...!AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Conan sambil ngegelepar-ngegelepar di sova.

"ga gagal kan? Gua ikut nyoba deh..." karena takut gagal Aipun mencoba obat itu dan ikutan melakukan Adegan SAKAU, jadi SAKAU BERJAMAAH...

"BEBEBEBEBEGO! LU NGAPAIN IKUTAN MINUM! UDAH LIAT GUA SAKAU KPKKPPK..KOK IKUTANNN!" teriak Conan menjelang hilangnya kesadarannya...

"GGAAAAA TAAAUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!" teriak Ai sambil guling – gulling di lantai dan langsung pingsan alias KO.

"BEBEBEBBBEEEGGOOOO...aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Conan teriak lagi lalu pingsan.

"KUDOUUUU! AAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! KALIAN KENAPA?!" seru profesor syok ngeliat dua anak manusia ngegelepar di rumahnya.

Adegan SAKAU-pun berakhir.

.

.

.

* * *

3 jam berlalu ...

Conan mulai sadar... namun setengah jiwanya masih getayangan di dunia alm bawah sadar...

"ah..ini aku? Aku.. masih hidup? Aku... masih sadar?tapi... dimana aku?" guman Conan pada jiwanya sambil melihat sekitar dan telapak tanganya... "tunggu.. situasi ini kan?..." gumanya lagi seraya mengingat sebuah kejadian.

"YOU'RE THE CHANGGERS!" teriak seseorang dengan suara yang sama seperti di dalam mimpinya.

"APAAA?!hhahahhahhhhaaaaaaaaaaahaaaa ah..." balas Conan dengan suara teriakan yang gak kalah hebat sampai-sampai mambawanya ke alam sadar.

"Kudo kau sudah bangun?" tanya profesor pada Conan yang sekarang tepatnya adalah KUDO SHINICHI.

"kudo?" tanya Ai heran yang tepatnya adalah Miyano Shiho...

"haahhaaahhh... biarin gua naoas dulu.." Conan menghela nafas... " ya.. udh terang...keliatan... ada profesor... Ai...tapi kok Ainya udah dewasa ya?... truss... kaki gua... tangan guaa... eh..KUDO?MAKSUDNYA APA?!" pekik Shinichi gak selow.

"well..lu bisa liat sendiri kan?" balas Shiho sambil petentengan.

"Apa apaan iniii..." pekik Shinichi lagi sambil ngelihatin badannya... "jadi.. gua jadi Shinichi?" sambungnya mulai menerima keaadaan. "lu... siapa?"

"gua Ai, Ai Haibara... atau dulu disebut Miyano Shiho organisasi hitam. Lupa?" balas Ai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya... kalian berdua SAKAU guling-guling ngegelepas gak jelas pas aku pulang, pas aku liat ternyata kalian habis minum obat buatan Ai terbaru... abis pingsan kalian profesor bawa ke kamar ini... ternyata Ai bangun lebih cepat.." timbal Profesor tenang.

"Terus..." sambung Shinichi kepo.

"Jadi... gua ikutan Sakau?!" seru Shiho syok..

"Iya.. gak tau kalian berdua kesambet apa jadi minum obat dua-duanya. Trus pas kalian bangun begini deh, jadi tubuh lama kalian... Shinichi dan Shiho!" sambung Profesor dengan nada cemas.

"eh.. tuggu.. kalau gitu... berarti..." sambung Shinichi sambil berpikir. Sedangkan Shiho diam saja dan berpikir keras berharap ini hanya mimpi.

"**jajaja...JADI KITA BERDUA BERUBAH?!" ** pekik Shinichi dan Shiho seraya tak percaya.

"ya... mau bagaimana lagi..." jawab profesor pasrah..

Namun jawaban Profesor sangat tak bisa di terima oleh kedua orang itu, profesor telah mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat ingin mereka tak dengar...

"**... gak mungkin...**" sabung Conan atau tepatnya saat ini Shinichi dan Ai atau tepatnya Shiho masih tak percaya... mereka hanya bengong dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

After this ALL WILL BE CHAGGED!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T**ubuh** B**au** C**umi (**tbc**)

... hehehehe... TO BE CONTINUED ... maksudnya.. :D

* * *

_ehKHM... Hoeks,... ehm... NAH... it's the time to say thanks_

_Thank's to : _

_- Revantio  
- Guardian of Mineral_

_(Berkat ide gila dan rusuhnya)_

* * *

Kamuse bahase Erue Storiye Due Chaptere One!

Gaje = ga jelas

Tije = tidak jelas apa bedanya? :O

Kepo = penasaran akut

Sakau = yah itu adegan ga jelas kalo orang yang ketergantungan obat dan dia ga minum baha itu... biasanya kejang, menggila, ngegelepar-gelepar, stres apalah itu.

KO =Kalah telak

#yang lainnya sudah mengerti kan?#

*klo engga review/mengirim keripik ajach*

maaf kalo bahasanya manyngual atau rujak alias campur – campur. v - . –v

* * *

...MOHON KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah _alias Typo_;;;;;

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers_

#Mohon sabar menanti episode selanjutnya#

* * *

Yak bagi yang udah gak sabar... karena tau Eru tukang nuggak.. (sujut) ini Eru kasih Thirler apalah itu yah... Selamat menikmati... muach...

* * *

_(Next Chapter... Chapter 2)_

"_KITA BERUBAH?!" _

"_Apa... semuanya berubah?"_

__gak mungkin...ini maksudnya apa?__

"_truuut..truutt..."_

"_moshi-moshi?"_

"_hei... Kudo kau dimana?" _

"_haah janji? Dimana?"_

__apa yang harus aku lakukan?__

"_truuut..truutt..."_

"_moshi-moshi?"_

"_shh... kudo kau dimana?"_

"_di TROPICAL LAND, apa lagi?"_

" _Ran nyusul elu!"_

"_HAAH?!"_

__Gilaa apaan ini?__

"_Hei kau kesini dengan siapa Heiji?"_

"_Kazuha..."_

"_Trus dia dimana?"_

"_Ke toilet... eh... tapi lama banget?! Kalian liat dia ga?"_

"_tadi aku ke tolet juga.. tapi gak ketemu Kazuha... kau juga tidak liat kan Shinichi?"_

"_gak... telpon deh?!"_

"_eh iya.."_

"_truuuttruuuuuuuuuuuuuutt... nomor yang ada hubungi tidak aktiv atau berada di luar jangkauan... silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi..."_

"_sial.."_

"_jangan-jangan gosip tadi pagi,, kalian tau berita yang lagi heboh ga?"_

"_GAK ,APA?!"_

"_BANYAK WARGA KOTA YANG DI NYATAKAN HILANG MENDADAK!"_

"_APA?!"_

"_MAKSUD LO! KAZUHA DI CULIK SESUATU YANG GAK JELAS JUGA?!"_

__GAK... ini ga mungkin.. mimpi itu... semua ini... bohong kan?__

_._

_._

"_tapi... percaya gak percaya... ini nyata?kenapa bisa..."_

_._

_._

"_gua kan..bukan cenayang, masa cenayang keroyokan ampe 3 orang?atau.. jangan-jangan lebih?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_..."_

_._

_._

_._

_(let's wait the next chapter...)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(CHAPTER 2 : The Confusing Initial... [Awal Yang Membingungkan])_


	3. Chapter 3 The Confusing Initial

**CAUTION!**

FF ini bisa menjadikan anda super jayus, lebe wal narsis.

Yang pasti FF ini dapat menyebabkan senyum berlebihan, ayan, guling-guling, suara yang ga kekontrol, goyang cacing syle, kangker kejiwaan, ngegelepar-gelepar, dsb.

"**PERHATIKAN ORANG SEKITAR ANDA!"**

**DISCLAIMER : **

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito (C) Aoyama Gosho

The Avenger (C) MARVEL

Pertama : Cerita dasar dari Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, & The Avenger yang saya re-mix jadi gaje* bin tije* wal ajaib. Thanks for all.

Mohon maklum apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan cerita. Cerita ini hanyalah Fiktif belaka.  
(chyah ellah, udah kayak sinetron aja)

**Jujur Aje ye... **Ni cerita lanjutan cerita kedua dari Eru Rikuso Chapter 2, maaf klo kelamaan up date. (sibuk UN ampe lupa plot nya. ) Ampun! Eru sebisa mungkin membuat cerita yang asik. Maaf kalo pembukaannya masih sama, Eru belom dapet pencerahan ide nih... gomen.. -/\-

**ALWAYS READING ALWAYS GITTING!**

(?!)

**CHAPTER 2 **

**The Confusing Initial**

/Awal Yang Membingungkan/

/_Perang teah dimulai, banyak yang orang yang menjadi korban, hilang mendadak tanpa jejak. Akankah ke-5 pahlawan pilihan ini akan menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran? Atau mereka malah mundur begitu saja?/_

_/Now!/_

_/The War is begin/_

.

Detik – detik mulai menunjukan bahwa semuanya mulai berubah ke-5 orang utusan inilah yang harus mengatasinya. Dan perang pun dimulai tak ada pilihan lain selain ikut, menjalaninya, dan memenangkan perang ini.

After This All Will Be Changed

.

Setelah perubahan itu, kedua makhluk galau ini masih saja tidak memercayai keadaan mereka sekarang. Meleset jauh akan dugaannya, Shiho atau sering di sebut Ai. Obat penawar buatannya kali ini bertahan lebih lama, dia masih merenung memikirkan dosis dan durasi khasiat obat freak ini di dalam laboratoriumnya. Di sisi lain Conan atau yang sekarang sedang menjelma menjadi Shinichi Kudo, hanya menatapi langit malam, hingga dering telepon membuyarkannya.

"Truuuut...truuuut..." dering hp Conan.

"eh..." mengeluarkan hpnya lalu melihat layar. "Ran, eh tunggu gua kan Shinichi..." mematikan telepon, tepatnya me-non aktifkannya.

"Truuuuuut...truuuuuuuuut..." dering hp Shinichi.

"eh.. nah.. kalo ini gua baru bisa jawab." gumam Shinichi sambil mengangkat teleponnya. "Hallo?!"

"SHINICHI! KAMU KEMANA AJA?! TAU CONAN DI MANA? LIAT, eh ga mungkin. DAPET KABAR GA?! SAMPE SEKARANG DIA BELUM PULANG GIMANA DONG! DI TELPONG GA DI ANGKAT MALAH DI MATIIN... KALO DIA DI CULIK GIMANA... SEKARANGKAN LAGI SERING..."seru Ran tanpa jeda, namun sempat di potong oleh Shinichi.

"Slow...slow.. nafas dulu bu... oke...tenang... udah tenang?" balas Shinichi santai.

"haah haah" Ran bernafas, (?) "gimana mau santai apalagi tenang, anak orang tuh!" balas Ran gak selow.

"iya, tau dia kan manusia masa anak ikan? Slow.. dia lagi nyusul ibu aku ke inggris, dia di suruh liburan di sana maaf tiba-tiba, soalnya tiket pesawatnya udah di beli sama ibuku. Terus sekarang dia udah sama gue ceritanya.. eh.." balas Shinichi memulai skill aktingnya.

"Trus... lu dimana? Kenapa bisa tau? Dia udah pergi? Kan ga bisa di hubungi?" timbal Ran mulai lega.

"Rumah Profesor Agasa. Oups..." balas Shinichi innocent.

"rumah...profesor...AGASA?! WHAT?!" sambung Ran baru connect.

"huuh...ya... aku di sini.. Jepang udah balik... kenapa?" balas Shinichi dengan nada selow, sambil muter-muter balcon ga jelas ngeliatin bintang.

"haah..WHAT? DI JEPANG SERIUSAN?!" pekik Ran syok berat.

"ya... tukeran sama Conan-pan...udah ga usah formal yah... gua bilang ke nyokap gua bahwa gua mau ke Jepang aja...biar aja Conan yang ke Inggris...kasian dia jarang jalan-jalan keluar negri... hehhehehe... eh bintang malam ini cantik-cantik deh kayak orang yang lagi ngobrol sama gua... hehehe... liat deh.. soal Conan lu slow aja.. tar kalo udah nyampe paling nelepon... dia baru take of jam 7 lho.. masih lama... udah slow aja..." jawab Shinichi dengan santainya.

"Cius? Eneran?" balas Ran memastikan tapi kambuh alayersnya... "eh... SIAPA YANG LAGI NGOBROL SAMA LU!PACAR BARU?!" pekik Ran sambil bergaya kuda-kuda karate di rumahnya...

"eneran... ehehehe... slow.. gua sendirian di sini (kalo ada pacar baru, yang lama siapa? Eaa...)...udah liat langit belom? Lagian yang ngobrol sama gua kan lu doang.. lu pikirin aja sendiri maksud kata-kata gua tadi. Well besok gua mau ketemuan sama Heiji.. lu mau ikut ga, siapa tahu dia ngebawa Kazhua..." sambung Shinichi sambil ngeliatin bintang dan sekarang udah berhenti dari berputar-putar gajenya.

" boleh dimana? Jam?" seru Ran semangat 45'

"emn... di pintu gerbang Tropical Land jam..." ngeliat jam tangan.. " 08.30, So?" balas Shinichi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"okeh... setuju... berangkat bareng ato sendiri?" sambung Ran sambil senyum gaje muterin kamar.

"Mau bareng? Kalo iya entar lu gua jemput jam 08.00?" balas Shinichi santai..

"sip.. gua tunggu yah... heehmm.." balas Ran sambil tertawa riang.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Emn..gua seneng..." balas Ran sambil tersenyum.

"seneng? Seneng kenapa ceritain dong?! Hehehe" sambung Shinichi kepo.

"Karena gua bakal bisa ketemu lu lagi... hehehe... setelah sekian lama gua menantikannya.. emn.. okeh aku tunggu ya besok jangan lupa... daah.." balas Ran lalu mematikan telepon.

"Eh..tututung...tungu,.. yah udah di matiin.. phuft... udah deh tidur aja..." gumam Shinichi pada dirinya sambil melangkah memasuki kamar.

Setelah Shinichi menutup pintu balcon dan memasuki kamar, Profesor dan Shiho-pun memangilnya untuk berdiskusi...

"Shinichi! Kemari..." seru Profesor yang sudah stay di sova bareng Shiho.

"hoi..." sambung Shiho sambil menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya, seperti simbol mengajak dan menunjuk sebuah tempat sebagai simbol menyuruh Shinichi duduk di situ.

"yaa.." balas Shinichi sambil bergerak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Shiho.

"Shin...ini penting.."sambung Profesor memulai ceramah.

"yes..." jawab Shinichi yang udah anteng di posisinya. "Apa?"

"emhn... seperti yang kau ketahui... kau dan Ai berubah menjadi tubuh asli kalian yang durasinya Ai-pun masih belum mengetahuinya. Kau tahu apa yang mencemaskan ku dan Ai?" sambung Profesor.

"ya.. aku tahu. Organisasi Hitam." Balas Shinichi sambil mengangguk. "Udah to the poin aja apa?"

"LO HARUS JAGA DIRI LO, gue juga sih.. tapi... POKOKNYA KITA HARUS SALING JAGA AND COVER... apapun caranya, dan kapanpun! Hati-hati kita pasti di intai! MENGERTI?!" pekik Shiho gak selow yang di ikuti anggukan dari Profesor.

Shinichi mengangguk, "yes.. understand. You to. Aku ngantuk.. duluan ya.. oh ya..prof aku pinjam kamar tamu ya!"balas Shinichi yang langsung ngibrit ke kamar tamu dan langsung tidur.

"Dia..."gumam Shiho sinis.

"Sudahlah yang penting dia ngerti kan?! Orang itu ga bego-bego amat kok." balas Profesor sambil melangkah ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya... Berita kurang baik telah menyebar di seluruh pelosok Jepang, namun sepertinya baru beberapa dari ke-5 utusan yang mengetahui hal ini... di sisi Shinichi... engg...

Hem.. hari ini Shinichi memiliki banyak janji namun sesuatu terjadi padanya... kira-kira apa ya yang terjadi?

(06.00)

"kriiing..kriiinngg" dering alarm.

"gandeng lo!ehmngjjnmn.." seru Shinichi yang hanya mematikan alarm lalu tidur lagi.

(07.00)

"tok..tok..tok.." mengetuk pintu, "Shinichi!? Bangun ey! Lu punya janji kan?" seru Shiho dari balik pintu.

"iya ntar jam 8-an.."gumam Shinichi tak jelas terus tidur lagi.

(07.15)

"prof.. dia kekeh ga bisa di bangunin.. sakau lagi kali ya?" gumam Shiho pada Profesor.

"hush... kamu ini... jangan gitu ah... kita coba lagi ya..." seru profesor memediasi..

"tok-tok-tok.." mengetuk pintu, "Oy Shinichi... ayo bangun... bisa berabe kalo ga nepatin janji." Sambung Profesor.

"SEKARANG UDAH JAM 7 LEWAT 15 MAU TIDUR NYAMPE KAPAN? Nunggu Ran menggal kepala lu pake doble kick dia?!" pekik Shiho kesal.

"SAMPE JAM 8. MASIH LAMA KAN?!" balas Shinichi yang melanjutkan tidurnya lagi..

"ASH! Percuma prof..." sambung Shiho yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan profesor.

"Ya udah deh... Shin tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya!" seru Profesor yang mulai pergi.

"hem.."jawab Shinichi yang sedang tidur.

(07.30)

"Truut...truuuut..."dering hp Conan.

"hmn...halo?" seru Shinichi yang masih setengah sadar.

"oy.. Kudo kau gak lupa kan? Sekarang dimana?"

"Eumnn..hoaaam.. ah apaan sih.."balas Shinichi sambil ngoap-ngoap gaje.

"Janji? Janji?huh?" seru Heiji semangat.

"janji? Janji apa? Hoaam?gue ngantuk." Balas Shinichi yang nyaris tidur lagi.

"Tropical land?!wait... wait.. jagan bilang... lu lupa... trus... jangan bilang lu lagi di..." seru Heiji... sambil teriak-teriak di tengah jalan.

"Apasih... brisik banget...jangan gangu orang lagi tidur dong! Masih pagi buta tau!" teriak Shinichi yang udah ¾ bangun.

"BEGO! PAGI BUTA GUNDULMU! SETENGAH 8 LU BILANG PAGI BUTA?! LU MAU BERANGKAT JAM BERAPA KALO JAM SEGINI AJA BELOM BANGUN HAH! JANJINYA KAN JAM 8.30!BURUAN MANDI! CEPET GAK PAKE TELAT!" pekik Heiji di tengah keramaian kota serenkak sukses mendaratkan pukulan Kazuha tepat di ubun-ubunnya. "BAKAAA!" pekik Kazuha. Dan Heiji pun langsung mematikan hp-nya."tuut"

"Apaan sih... emang sekarang jam berapa? Rempong." Shinichi mulai menajamkan matanya melihat jam.. "7.45.. ! TUJUH EMPATLIMA! ANJERR! OMG!GUA TELAT!"pekik Shinichi yang langsung loncat dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, dia langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"BAKA." Gumam Shiho dari ruang makan yang mendengar teriakan Shinichi nan Eksotis.

Beberapa menit setelah Shinichi berberes-beres dengan rempongnya...

"Anjer Gua telatttttt!" seru Shinichi yang sudah melesat keluar dengan dandanan bermainnya.

"Makanya jangan ngebo wae dong!" seru Shiho sambil membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

"Iya..iyaa...nyam...gbghua...gua berangkat ya..."balas Shinichi yang udah ngeluyur duluan sambil gigit roti tawar.

"Hp?Dompet?" seru Profesor dari halaman depan.

"Udah!" pekik Shinichi yang udah tinggal siluetnya saja.

"EH..SI RAN JANGAN LUPA DI JEMPUT!" pekik Profesor yang udah keluar gerbang dan melihat punggung Shinichi lagi dari kejauhan... tapi, sayangnya tak ada jawaban terpaksa profesor menyerah.

.

.

.

Shinichipun berlari secepat mungkin menuju stasiun terdekat namun di tengah jalan...

"Truuut..truuuut..." dering hp-conan. "Hallo, Apa Lagi Sih!" Pekik Shinichi gak selow.

"Kudo! Kamu lupa jemput Ran ya! Si Ran dateng ke rumah profesor trus ngamuk-ngamuk nih! Trus DIA MALAH NGIRA GUA CEWEK SLUNDUPAN LU ALIAS PACAR BARU LO! UDAH CEPET BALIK LAGI!" amuk Shiho dari balik pembicaraan.

"ran...eh.. RAN! ANJER! MAMPUS GUE!" pekik Shinichi di tengah jalan sambil megangin pekikan dan gayanya nan nyentrik lelaki ganteng ini sukses menjadi sorotan publik. Sedangkan dia hanya cengengesan setelah mengetahui sekelilingnya memperhatikannya, dengan ekspres dia memanggil taxi.

Setelah taxi ekspress yang di naikki oleh Shinichi melesat cepat dan dengan sigap berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Profesor Agasa. Shinichi tanpa pikir panjang melesatkan uang ke supir taxi dan melesat pergi, lalu membuka pintu pagar. Tak selang satu detik setelah pagar Profesor Agasa jurus Mawashi Ushiro Geri milik sang ratu Karate melesat di pipi Shinichi. Tendangan itu sukses membuatnya terlempar sekitar 1 meter.

"SHIN-ICHI!"peik Ran seakan lupa ia telah berdosa telah menendang Shinichi dengan sepenuh hati. "LO LUPA JEMPUT GUE YA!" sambungnya sambil bergaya bringas bagaikan raja siang sedang mengamuk.

"E..e..." akhirnya Shinichi mulai bisa mengeluarkan suara, setelah ia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sejenak kesadarannya pun kembali. "Ran eh busetdah lo. Gak usah pake jurus memutar andalan lo juga! Untung gua masih idup!" pekik Shinichi yang bukannya meminta maaf pada Ran karena lupa menjemputya malah ikutan ngomelin balik.

"Eh... lo kok malah protes! Pan harusnya gua yang protes!" sambung Rang udah pasti gak mau kalah.

"Ich.. kalo gak kepaksa gak bakalan deh..." gumam Shinichi yang terpaksa mengalah. "Ok.. Gomen Ran-Chan. Sekarang jadi mau ikut gak?" sambungnya.

"Ya iya lha! Pan gua udah nyampe sini! Ongkos dan segala pengeluaran berupa uang lo yang bayar!" jawab Ran yang emosinya mulai mereda.

"Jih kok?!" baas Shinichi sedikit terbelalak dengan otak yang pikirannya melayang pada isi dompet yang berisi uang yang biasanya di pegang anak kelas 1 sd dan untungnya... "Fyuh..." dia membawa ATM bahagianya.

"Mau di maafin ga?! Malah bengong..." sambung Ran.

"Ya..iya... iya.. ayo cepet. Untung taxi yang tadi belom pergi." Balas Shinichi yang udah ngeluyur masuk ke dalam taxi. Tanpa buang waktu lebih lama Ran mengikuti Shinichi. Sepertinya bisa kita ketahui mengapa sang supir taxi tidak segera pergi... mungkin dia masih syok akan yang di lakukan Ran pada Shinichi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka itu adala penumpangnya yang harus ia layani. Rasanya mau tak mau ia akan mengantarkan mereka, munkin jika tidak sepatu kan melayang tepat pada hidung peseknya.

Akhirnya pasangan gaje nan rempong itu sampai di Tropical Land.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat terburu-buru akhirnya mereka bertemu juga dengan Heiji.

"Hei kau kesini dengan siapa Heiji?" seru Ran yang sepertinya taksabar ingin berjumpa dengan temannya.

"Kazuha..."balas Heiji polos.

"Trus dia dimana?" sambung Ran mulai cemas.

"Ke toilet... eh... tapi lama banget?! Kalian liat dia ga?" balas Heji yang mulai tersadar akan keberadaan Kazuha yang tak kunjung kembali.

"tadi aku ke tolet juga.. tapi gak ketemu Kazuha... kau juga tidak liat kan Shinichi?" seru Ran.

"gak... telpon deh?! Filing gua gak enak nih..." balas Shinichi yang mulai mencurigakan.

"eh iya.."sambung Heiji yang raut mukanya menadi cemas.

"truuuttruuuuuuuuuuuuuutt... nomor yang ada hubungi tidak aktiv atau berada di luar jangkauan... silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi..."

"sial.."terusnya dengan kesal.

"jangan-jangan gosip tadi pagi,, kalian tau berita yang lagi heboh ga?" seru Ran membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

"GAK ,APA?!" balas Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan.

"BANYAK WARGA KOTA YANG DI NYATAKAN HILANG MENDADAK!" pekik Ran yang sepertinya kata-kata ini bagaikan pisau bagi Shinichi dan Heiji.

"APUUUAAAAAA?!" pekik Shinichi dan Heiji yang gak kalah hebohnya sama Syahrini. (?)

"MAKSUD LO! KAZUHA DI CULIK SESUATU YANG GAK JELAS JUGA?!" sambung Heiji yang masih syok akan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tunggu gua kayak pernah... ya kayak the jafuu!" seru Shinichi dengan tatapan yang sedikit kosong.

"eh... GUA JUGA! Tadi malem!"pekik Ran dan Heiji bersamaan. Adengan ini sukses membuat mereka saling melirik...

"GAK... ini ga mungkin.. mimpi itu... semua ini... bohong kan?" seru Ran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya mencoba menyadarkannya akan apa yang terjadi.

"tapi... percaya gak percaya... ini nyata?kenapa bisa..." sambung Shinichi yang masih bingung dan berulang kalli memukul dahi jenongnya.

"lha kalo iya... gua kan..bukan cenayang,eh... lha, masa cenayang keroyokan ampe 3 orang? Wait.. atau.. jangan-jangan lebih?"seru Heiji dengan mata yang melebar.

"EH SI KAZUHA NASIBNYA GIMANA!" pekik Ran dan Shinichi bersamaan.

"Aelah gua lupa. Hayu atuh cari!" sambung Heiji sambil menepuk kening.

(Di sisi lain di sudut kota di sisi sang As kriting, sang raja sulap.)

"eh... lo ngapain ngikutin gua tuan ilmiah bin gaje bin ajaib!" seru Kaio dengan malasnya.

"iksh... suka-suka gue. Pan yang ngajak si Aoko ini!" balas Hakuba ga terima.

"lo ganggu tau gak sih!" sambung Kaito sambil mencibir, "eh lo nenek sihir jangan bilang juga di ajak sama si Aoko!"

"iiihhh.. gua bukan **NENEK SIHIR** Kaito!" pekik Akako sambil bergaya gaje gak terima.

"ih pan emang lo itu kayak nene..." sambung Kaito yang di putus Aoko.

"Ih... udah.. lo.. pada gua yang undang. Pan gua ini yang traktir pada diem napa! Dari kemaren gandeng, eh Kaito lo kalo keberatan ada mereka pulan aja." Putus Aoko dengan nada yang mengancam Kaito dan membuatnya tunduk seketika.

"Eh Aoko... lu kok betah sih hidup berdampingan dengan mahkluk tak berspesies dan tak ilmiah macam Kaito ini!" sambung Hakuba yang dengan reflex membuat Kaito berapi-api.

"gua sih betah aja ya!" jawab Akako gak nyambung.

"asaan gak ada yang nanya ke Nenek Sihir deh..." sambung Kaito melimpahkan kekesalannya kepada Akako yang tak bersalah.

"shuut... diem gak? Udah nyampe nih, jangan malu-maluin dong!" pekik Aoko yang dengan cepat melesat ke loket pembelian karcis.

"mau nonton film apa mba?" tanya mba-mba yang jual karcis.

"The Avangger, 4 karcis mba. Di sini ya, " Jawab Aoko menyodorkan uang dan menunjuk layar.

"Uangnya pas ya, set E? Ini tiketnya, lima menit lagi akan di mulai, di studo 2 ya mba. Terimakasih." Sambung mba-mba yang menjual karcis.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki studio dengan selamat.

Di dalam studio.. adu mulut antara Kaito dan Hakuba tak ada hentinya, akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar saat pukulan dari Aoko melesat di kepala mereka di awal pemutaran film.

Film itu berlangsung dengan lancar hingga klimaks...

"Wih si Thor sama Hulk ternyata bisa kerja sama ya?!" seru Akako terpesona.

"Shuuut.. eh gua mau ke kamar kecil dulu ya.." bisik Aoko pada Kaito,diapun langsung ngeluyur pergi.

"ya.." balas Kaito cepat lalu nonton lagi.

"Huakakakakak... si Thor di tabok sama Hulkk!" seru Hakuba di iringi tawa satu studio.

"bala! Rusuh..." pekik Shinichi.

Dan... tiba-tiba terjadi kesalahan teknis... film mendadak berhenti.

"LU SIH NONTON! KALO GAK ADA LU GAK BAKAL SEBALA INI!" pekik Kaito mengintimidasi Hakuba.

"LU SIH NGOMONG!" pekik Hakuba gak terima, "gua tadi ngomong gak langsung mati! Pas lu ngomong malah langsung mati! Tuh yang bala tu elu!"

"shuut.. diem ah lu... si Aoko kok gak balik-balik ya?" seru Akako sukses membuat mata kaito melotot.

"Eh... masa?!" pekik Kaito yang langsung ngeluyur keluar nyari Aoko.

"eh ... Kaito tunggu!" pekik Akako yanng menyusul Kaito dengan kecepatan udara.

"Ish... masa gua di tinggalin sih,,, ah dunia Gaje banget kayak mimpi gue yang juga GAJE!" pekik Hakuba yang membuntuti Akako sambil memaki-maki hidupnya yang Gaje...

Well.. penculikan sudah di mulai... penjahat – penjahat itu sepertinya sudah memulai aksinya akankah para hero kita bisa menyusul penjahat yang sudah mencuri start? Tunggu episode selanjutnya Chapter 3 .

.

**T**ubuh** B**au** C**umi (**tbc**)

... hehehehe... TO BE CONTINUED ... maksudnya.. :D

_ehKHM... Hoeks,... ehm... NAH... it's the time to say thanks_

_Thank's to : _

_- Revantio  
- Guardian of Mineral_

_(Berkat ide gila dan rusuhnya)_

Kamuse bahase Erue Storiye Due Chaptere Tweeeee!

Gaje = ga jelas

Ngebo = tidur terus-terusan

Hayu = ayo

Atuh = ya... semacam kata sambung B. Sunda gitulah...

#yang lainnya sudah mengerti kan?#

*klo engga review/mengirim keripik ajach*

maaf kalo bahasanya manyngual atau rujak alias campur – campur. v - . –v

...MOHON KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah _alias Typo_;;;;;

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers_

#Mohon sabar menanti episode selanjutnya#

Yak bagi yang udah gak sabar... karena tau Eru tukang nuggak.. (sujut) ini Eru kasih Thirler apalah itu yah... Selamat menikmati... muach...

_(Next Chapter... Chapter 3)_

"_Gimana? Ketemu gak?"_

"_gak .. Cuma ada..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ran kau sedang apa di sini?"_

"_Eh Sonoko.. itu..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_What Shinichi?"_

"_iya..."_

"_BOHONG!"_

"_itu benar kok... nih..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ran?Sonoko? Kalian sedang apa?"_

"_Bu Jodie! Itu..."_

"_Hei kau itu..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_AOKO!"_

_. "..."_

_._

_._

_._

_(let's wait the next chapter...)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(CHAPTER 3 : What all of this mean?! [Apa maksudnya semua ini?!])_


End file.
